


*gently holds*

by buunbi



Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Adventure Time AU, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26319589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buunbi/pseuds/buunbi
Summary: I’m back at it again writing sleepy cuddling because I’m perpetually tired and touch starved. This time it’s set in my Adventure Time AU though so that makes it special :•]
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 11
Kudos: 152





	*gently holds*

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiiii if you want any context for this you can just look in the ‘adventure time au’ tag on my tumblr (@teams-nice) yea

It was a lonely, starry night in the Candy Kingdom. Gordon leaned against the railing of his balcony and sighed. Everyone else in the castle was long asleep but the prince had been hit by one of his increasingly frequent bouts of insomnia. He’d gotten all his work done for the day so he didn’t even have that to occupy him.

Gordon let out another breath before turning to go back inside. Stargazing was nice, but he’d seen these same stars millions of times before. The novelty tended to wear off. He left the door to the balcony open, half hoping some sort of monster would come to kidnap him in the night to alleviate his boredom.

He flopped back on his bed to stare at his ceiling. It was somehow less interesting than the sky. His fingers found the lower hem of the worn black t-shirt he was wearing and he fiddled with the fabric as his thoughts wandered. It was a shirt Benrey had given to him a long time ago.

Benrey... maybe he would visit? It wasn’t likely, he was supposed to be on a trip to Xen tonight to sort something out with his father. Gordon tried not to miss him when he was away, still hiding how he felt behind a thin wall with the word ‘hatred’ painted on it. Everyone could probably see right through it but he was too far in to knock it down now.

How could he tell Benrey that no, he doesn’t actually hate him? Yes, he would like a kiss actually, and hugs and cuddling and how has Benrey not figured it out yet? If Gordon truly hated him would he trust him to look after Joshua when the banana guards were busy or things got too dangerous? He cared about Joshua more than he cared about himself.

Gordon closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them again there were two bright red eyes looking down at him. He let out a very undignified yell and scrambled back on his bed, much to his visitor's delight.

“Oh my Glob, fucking knock next time!” Gordon clutched where his heart would be if he had internal organs while Benrey doubled over laughing. He was floating so it caused him to do a sort of slow somersault motion until he was back facing Gordon.

“Sorry.” Benrey smirked at him. He was very much not sorry.

“Why are you here, Benrey?” Gordon asked, “weren’t you supposed to be in Xen?” Benrey’s eyebrows raised, eyes wide.

“Damn, you uh, remembered that? Well, went faster than I thought... it would. Was on my way home, thought it’d be fun to visit my uh, second favourite prince.”

“Second favourite?”

“Ha, jealous? Wanna know who- who my fave is?”

“I don’t really care, honestly.” Gordon lied.

“‘S Joshua, he’s a cool kid. Way cooler than you, lame dad.”

Gordon groaned and fell back against his pillows, lying spread-eagle on the soft blankets.

“‘M not lame. I’ve got a whole kingdom to run, so my apologies if it makes me a bit stressed out and irritable.” Normally he’d at least try not to let Benrey’s comments get to him but he was already so tired and frustrated with himself that he couldn’t be bothered even pretending he was fine.

A worried look that Gordon didn’t see flickered across the vampires face for a moment. He floated over so he was laying in the air beside Gordon.

“Hey, you’re still my second fave. ‘S like a... not a close second because Joshua’s a rad little guy but, you’re not completely lame. All the time.”

It took Gordon a moment to realise that Benrey was trying to help him feel better. He shot a small smile Benrey’s way and the vampire's eyes seemed to glow brighter for a second.

“Sorry, I just... I can’t sleep and it’s kinda pissing me off more than it should. It’s also super boring being the only person up this late.”

“I’m here.”

There was something oddly soft in the way Benrey said that. _Yeah, you are, aren’t you?_

“Mm...”

“Would it uh... would it help if you? Had someone to sleep next to? As buds? Best bro’s?”

Gordon knew that was coming. His eyes darted to the ceiling as he thought about it.

Pros: probably would actually help him sleep, he wanted to anyway, it was a pretty warm night and Benrey worked as the perfect undead ice pack.

Cons: it’s Benrey.

He shuffled over to the other side of the bed and patted the space next to him. Benrey looked more shocked than the prince had ever seen him; it was almost comical.

“Wait, really?”

“Yes, now get into bed before I change my mind,” Gordon grumbled, “oh, but close those curtains over there first, the sun rises on that side.”

Benrey blinked a few times before doing as he was told, closing the balcony door while he was there. When he floated back over and dropped himself onto the plush bed he gasped out loud.

“Yooo, this is so soft, the fuck...”

Gordon let out a small laugh.“Yeah, I guess. I’m kinda used to it.”

“My bed’s like... I dunno, hard? I don’t sleep on it.” Benrey turned on his side to face Gordon. “Do you wanna be big spoon or little spoon?” There was a tilt to his lips that implied he was half-joking, but it wasn’t quite a smirk. Half serious, too.

Benrey was taller than Gordon at the best of times and the prince didn’t particularly feel like jetpacking. He rolled to face away from the vampire and shuffled back to press against his chest. Benrey let out a soft noise of surprise before carefully wrapping his arms around Gordon, unsure if Gordon was going to flip out on him or not.

It was then that Gordon realised he had been in his boxers this whole time, the slightly rough fabric of Benrey’s jeans rubbing against his bare legs. He didn’t really mind, Benrey had definitely seen him in more embarrassing clothing than that, but the realisation did bring a slight blush to his cheeks.

Benrey’s hand shifted and brushed against Gordon’s face. It lingered for a moment before he carefully plucked the princes glasses off and he reached over to set them on the table by the bed.

“... thanks.”

Benrey had figured out that yes, this was actually happening and no, Gordon wasn’t going to get mad and kick him out, so he tightened his hold on him and properly snuggled into him.

“You smell nice...” Benrey mumbled into the back of Gordon’s head. Gordon laughed quietly.

“I’m made of sugar, Ben, of _course_ I smell nice.” He rolled his eyes. Benrey hummed to himself.

“Ben? Haven’t called me that in a while, heh...”

“Yeah, I’m feeling nice right now.”

Gordon was having more trouble keeping his eyes open now. He didn’t know if it was because of Benrey or just the late hour in general.

Benrey started humming a song to himself while he played with a section of Gordon’s hair. He paused for a second when he accidentally pulled a chunk off but he quickly squished it back into place, much to Gordon’s amusement.

Gordon finally drifted off to sleep not long after. Benrey didn’t really know what to do since he wasn’t tired himself, but if the closed curtains were any indication he was expected to still be there in the morning.

He could lay there in silence for a while, he supposed. He was comfortable and was definitely enjoying the opportunity to be close to the object of his affections. He wondered if this meant anything in the long run. Would Gordon be nicer from now on? It seemed unlikely, but it probably wouldn’t hurt too much to get his hopes up.

Gordon was wearing the shirt Benrey gave him, Gordon was letting Benrey cuddle with him, Gordon had called Benrey by a nickname. That all had to mean something, right?

It would probably be better if he didn’t overthink it, but he didn’t exactly have anything else to do. There was still a few hours left until the sun came up. So he laid there, wide awake and lost in his thoughts.

If he still had a working heart it would be beating right out of his chest.


End file.
